Animals
by Shinzoo-Kisu
Summary: Naii's a young Al Bhed with a busy lover. One day she decides to give him a surprise visit. Things don't go so well for Hideki and Selphie after that.


_**A/N:** I own Naii Sojin and Hideki, though I borrowed his name from Love Hina, I think. Selphie belongs to Square Enix. Naii's an old character of mine from an RP site, Promises of the Keyblade. If you are or used to be a member, say hi! I'm JenJen!_

_P.S. A butterfly Rocket is a type of firework, Naii's weapon of choice._

* * *

_Naii watched as he fell over the edge, her eyes cold and blank. So much for their everlasting love. It just felt so good to watch the bastard die, with a butterfly rocket embedded in his stomach and her fist in his head. He'd taken her hear and broken it but she didn't care, she felt empty. **"Burn in hell you twisted, using piece of filth."** With that, the fireworks mistress turned and walked away. She had one more job to do._

_--_

_**"Hey baby, when you coming home?" "I'll be home soon, the trip is taking longer then expected. I'm sorry." "I love you, you know that?" "Yeah...love you too."**_

--

She had one more job to do before she skipped town. A cheerful brunette in a sundress walked past. **"Selphie!" **The woman turned, confused. **"Who are you?"** Naii smiled falsely. **"Your dead boyfriends fiance."** A bang and another rocket sunk into the bitches head. She died before her facial expression could change. A loud wail of siren's hit Naii's ears and she ran, reaching her Gummi ship as the police, on their way to a dead body on the beach, discovered Selphie.

Far away, a certain rosette smirked, her robot looking highly worried. Vengeance is sweet.  
He hung up the phone and turned to the girl beside him who laughed. **"Gullible, isn't she?" **He smirked and kissed her softly.** "Yeah, she's too innocent, ya know?" **Kissing her again, his fingers brushed against her skin. Their kisses became more passionate and their clothes fell away into deceit.

Naii placed the phone back in it's cradle and walked back to her bed, lonely as ever. It was as though they had never fallen in love. He was always gone with his business trips. Damn, she loved that boy so much but he broke her heart with his absence. Sighing she rolled over and stared at the flashing numbers on her clock. **"Why don't you go see him?" "That's a good idea! I'll surprise him tomorrow!" **Tinky smiled sadly as Naii's spirits lifted and she fell asleep. She knew what he was up to really but she didn't have the guts to tell her devoted mistress.

The next day, Naii arrived in Destiny Islands with a spring in step and a new smile on her face. She was going to see her beloved again, earlier then expected. She figured he'd be happy to see her again. "**Hideki..." "He he, say it again." "H...Hideki!"** The rosette stopped dead. A wind blew her hair as she slowly turned her head and stared down the alley way. No...no...no! Hideki, her Hideki with another woman. She wanted to scream and stamp but all her feelings drained. Numbly, she turned on her heel and walked away stiffly.  
**  
_"Naii! It's so great to see you." _**_Hideki smiled at his fiance and she smiled back, still full of that innocence. He'd been nervous upon finding her letter and ordered Selphie to stay in the hotel. **"Hideki!"** She kissed him gently and pointed to a cliff. **"Let's take a walk. I wanna see the sunset!" **Laughing, she ran off, followed by Hideki. **"Woah, the view's really good from here." "What, haven't you gotten a chance to explore yet?" "No, work's been hectic." 'Yeah, so that's what you call it these days huh?' "So, who's your correspondent?" "Ah, her name's Selphie, she works at Destined To Be, the lawyer firm." "Oh, Hideki? "Yeah?" "Fuck you." **A bang and a firework sunk into his stomach. A horrified look appeared on his bloodstained face. "Wha?" "I saw you." Her fist collided with his head and he saw stars, stumbling backwards. A slip of his foot and he fell, tumbling over the edge into oblivion._

--

She had one more job to do before she skipped town. A cheerful brunette in a sundress walked past. **"Selphie!" **The woman turned, confused. **"Who are you?"** Naii smiled falsely. **"Your dead boyfriends fiance."** A bang and another rocket sunk into the bitches head. She died before her facial expression could change. A loud wail of siren's hit Naii's ears and she ran, reaching her Gummi ship as the police, on their way to a dead body on the beach, discovered Selphie.

Far away, a certain rosette smirked, her robot looking highly worried. Vengeance is sweet.

R&R, if you will


End file.
